nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorthern Northland
Sorthern Northland is a large country in north-west Atlantian Oceania, it was previously a member of The Pub, and the Pacific Islands despite not being an island. Vital Statistics (All figures correct on 16 November 2144 (Spaamian Time)) * Population: 372,000,000+ * Government Category: Democratic Socialists * Civil Rights: Some * Economy: Fair * Political Freedoms: Some * Government Priority: Social Welfare * UN Status: UN Member The Eastern Westlands of Sorthern Northland is a massive, environmentally stunning nation, renowned for its absence of drug laws. Its compassionate, cynical population of 1.111 billion are ruled with an iron fist by the dictatorship government, which ensures that no-one outside the party gets too rich. In their personal lives, however, citizens are relatively unoppressed; it remains to be seen whether this is because the government genuinely cares about its people, or if it hasn't gotten around to stamping out civil rights yet. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Social Welfare, and Law & Order. The average income tax rate is 100%. The private sector is almost wholly made up of enterprising fourteen-year-old boys selling lemonade on the sidewalk, although the government is looking at stamping this out. Pharmacies close down as medicinal drugs are sold freely by the government, army rations are served on silver platters, rumours have it that a secret police is responsible for the recent spate of missing persons, and elevator music has been replaced by thrash metal played at maximum volume. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Sorthern Northland's national animal is the Donkey, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the SN Ruble. The nation has a large number of residents of Irish descent as well as a large number of residents of English descent. It also has a large number of other ethnic minorities and as a result a rich and diverse cultural background. History Fed up with their beer being taken north by the English the Irish gained control of the region in the South of Northland known as Southern Northland in a drunken coup. No one was hurt in this coup but the drunkenness of the rebel forces were enough to scare away the leading government officials and military of Northland and so a new nation to be known as The United Socialist States of Sorthern Northland (The name was later changed to The Peoples Republic of Sorthern Northland, and then to the Eastern Westlands of Sorthern Northland) was to be formed. The first law to be bought into place banning of any Beamish or Guinness brewed in Sorthern Northland to be exported away from the country. Due to the drunken state of most members of this newly formed nation the economy imploded within minutes of independence being declared. When a few people had sobered up everything was nationalised and private enterprise was banned. Although a few 14 year olds have tried selling lemonade on the roads of the country but the government tried stamping this out as none of the boys had managed to make any lemonade that reaches the required level of alcohol to be deemed safe to drink. The national currency was changed soon after the country's birth from the cigar which had all been burnt in a fire at the money factory to the pint of ale, their were however been initial teething problems with people spilling their money. The government have however acted upon this and many people have been caught and spent to prison on the charge of wasting money by spilling it. The country has seen many wars in its short life, most of them occurring when someone spilt someone else's drink. However by far and away the most deadly so far was the war for recognition. After being formed due to be being so small, very few people outside of the country knew it existed so two separate tourist boards were set up to spread the word. The Tourist Board of Southern Northland and The Tourist Office of Southern Northland. It was from one of these that the nations motto, "We exist! Honest!" was formed although no one know which office thought of it as both claimed responsibility and went to war over it. After 13 hours and 6 casualties, three of them to household pets a truce was called and the two factions joined to form the The Tourist Conference for Southern Northland. From a troubled beginning this once small nation rapidly grew invading much of it's former master Northland, although only the southern parts as the northern parts are largely inhospitable and of no use. Sorthern Northland has always been the biggest attraction for tourist visiting Northland and was able to survive purely upon the income tourists bought in it's early days as a nation. Misspelt Name Sorthern Northland is well known for it misspelt name. Historicity it was Southern Northland, and it was intended to keep it's name upon declaring independence. However as everyone involved in the coup was drunk at the time the country delacard itself to be Sorthern Northland and has international been recognised as such. Surprisingly this mistake was only realised recently. Upon discovering this mistake, the country's leader Ben O'Bagels said "Obviously we meant to call the country Southern Northland but it would be too expensive to change all the signs etc so we might as well keep it as Sorthern Northland." Geography Southern Northland has a large land mass of 657,768,867 km² of which 8.6% is lakes and rivers. In the central and northern parts of the country is a beautiful mountainous area, while the south, east and west are dominated by lowlands and coastal areas with a reputation for some breathtaking scenery. Sorthern Northland has long been know for it beautiful landscape and was the most popular region for tourist in Northland with 76% of the tourist industry of Northland's profit coming from Southern Northland. At it's birth the country was a small beautiful country in the southern mountains of Northland.Much of Sorthern Northland's diverse landscape is mountainous, particularly in the north and central regions. The mountains were shaped during the last ice age. The highest mountains in Sorthern Northland are in The Southern Mountains , and include Snowspeak, which, at 4,758 m is the highest peak in Southern Northland. The mountain region has remained the most beautiful part of the country but as it's expanded to include Eastland, and Westland it has gained some of the best coastal areas in the world and many people flock to the many beaches of the country. Climate * Highest maximum temperature: 35.2°C (95.4°F). * Lowest minimum temperature: -23.3°C (-10°F). * Maximum number of hours of sunshine in a month: 354.3 hours. * Minimum number of hours of sunshine in a month: 89.5 hours. * Maximum rainfall in a day (0900 RSN - 0900 RSN): 211 mm (8.30 inches). Language Sorthern Northland is officially trilingual. Northlandish is the official main language, however Irish is the most spoken language while English is the second most spoken. Northlandish is the most understood language though. All road signs in Southern Northland should be in Northlandish, Irish and English, including all three versions of place names where names or versions exist in all three languages. Sport Sport is a popular past-time in Southern Northland with the most popular sports being football(soccer), Gaelic football and hurling. The Southern Northland football association has recently been set up and is looking for it's first match. Associations for other sports are currently being set up. The country also has an Olympic commitie and first sent an Olympic team to the Third Winter Olympics, in Revena, Quakmybush. Football The Football Association of Sorthern Northland (FASN) is the governing body of football in Sorthern Northland and other territories under Sorthern Northland's control. See also Sorthern Northland national football team. Cricket The Cricket Association of Sorthern Northland (CASN) is the governing body of Cricket in Sorthern Northland and other territories under Sorthern Northland's control. Rugby The Sorthern Northland Rugby Association (SNRA) is the governing body of Rugby in Sorthern Northland and other territories under Sorthern Northland's control. Olympic Games All matters regarding Olympic games in Sorthern Northland are handled by the National Olympic Committee of Sorthern Northland (NOCSN). The country has made their début at the Third Winter Olympics, in Revena, Quakmybush. Economy National Economic Stats * National Economic Statistics Value * Exchange Rate: 5.8941 SN Ruble = $1 * Gross Domestic Product: $1,081,504,936,593.19 * GDP Per Capita: $2,907.27 * Unemployment Rate: 12.77% * Consumption: $0.00 * Government Budget: $1,169,388,904,320.00 * Govenment Expenditures: $1,075,837,791,974.40 * Government Waste: $93,551,112,345.60 * Exports: $142,891,352,778.79 * Imports: $137,224,208,160.00 * Trade Surplus: $5,667,144,618.79 Government Budget * Government Budget Details $ (%) * Administration: $225,925,936,314.62 (21%) * Social Welfare: $172,134,046,715.90 (16%) * Healthcare: $107,583,779,197.44 (10%) * Education: $150,617,290,876.42 (14%) * Religion & Spirituality: $10,758,377,919.74 (1%) * Defence: $107,583,779,197.44 (10%) * Law & Order: $129,100,535,036.93 (12%) * Commerce: $10,758,377,919.74 (1%) * Public Transport: $53,791,889,598.72 (5%) * The Environment: $21,516,755,839.49 (2%) * Social Equality: $75,308,645,438.21 (7%) UN Estimates * Exchange Rate: 1 SN Ruble = $0.33 * GDP Per Capita (Estimated): $5,570 * Black Market (Estimated): 29.67% * Black Market Product: $614,743,909,374 * Black Market Breakdown: * Basic Necessities: 4.94% * Healthcare: 6% * Education: 5.29% * Transportation: 6.89% * Luxuries: 6.54% * Recovered Product: $67,867,727,595 * Worker Enthusiasm: 68% * Government Efficiency: 92% * Consumer Confidence: 60% * Population Growth Rate: 1.57% * Literacy: 100% Category:countries